The Princess Unknown
by The-Rogue-One
Summary: Logan is prince of a Middle Eastern country. He and Marie were together six years ago and were married, things happened and they split up. Now Logan's father wants him to marry but there's a problem, he's still married to Marie and she doesnt know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the story. I am writing it based on a trashy romance novel called, The Sheik and the Princess in Waiting by Susan Mallery. I am using some of the lines she writes too because there's no other way to write. 98 is me and the other 2 is from her. She is an AMAZING writer and I hope to be as good as her some day. **

**Author note: Marie is a delivery room nurse; it comes up later but isn't really explained in the first Chapter. The King and Logan don't have last names it's just the King of El Meca so Xavier is just his first name. BTW El Meca is made up, I think I just throw a few letters after El for a country name. **

**Marie was getting settled into a late night T.V. program when there was a knock on her door, she got up and shuffled over to the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by to men in suits, "Miss Summers? Miss Marie Summers?" **

"**That's me, can I help you gentlemen?" she asked pulling the robe she had lightly pulled over her shoulders around herself.**

"**Ma'am, I'm Michael Taylor and this is my partner David Kennedy, we're from the state department. May we come in?" Marie looked behind her at her apartment then turned around again to face the agents.**

"**Um okay," she stepped back and the men entered her apartment after they were seated on her couch, Marie sitting in the over-stuffed arm chair next to it, "Can I ask why you're here?"**

**The second man, Kennedy, sat forward, "We're here on behalf of the State Department who was asked to find you by the King of El Meca. He contacted us late last week and requested we find you and invited you to his country."**

"**Wait," Marie stopped them, "did you say _king_ of El Meca?"**

"**Yes ma'am. He requested that you come to his country and stay as his guest." Taylor** **answered.**

"**You must have the wrong Marie Summers. I don't know anyone in El Meca, I certainly don't know his royal highness." **

**Taylor pulled out a piece of paper, "Marie Summer," he read aloud fallowed by her date of birth, her parents names, her brother's name and the number on her passport. A passport she'd gotten at 18 hoping to one day travel the world. **

"**Hold on," she said standing and walking to her bedroom to retrieve said passport from the bottom of her sock drawer. She went back into the living room and had him read the numbers again, they matched for a moment Marie couldn't think and sat down in the chair, "This is freaky, I don't know the king of El Meca, what would he want with me?"**

"**You are to be his guest for two weeks, there is a privet jet waiting to take you to his country, Miss Summers, El Meca is a valued ally in the Middle East. They are considered the Switzerland** **of the region. They offer a haven to all of our travelers when in the region and supply a large amount of our countries oil."**

**Marie hadn't taken but one political science class in collage but she knew what his last statement had meant, if the king from another land invites a young nurse from Mississippi to visit in his country, she was expected to go. _Isn't that kidnapping?_ Marie thought to herself.**

"**You can't make me go," she said more for herself then for the men sitting on her couch. **

"**You're right, we can't make you go. We would not force you take up the king's invitation. However, your country would really appreciate it if you considered taking him up on this offer," He smiled at her reassuringly, "You'll be safe you have my word, Miss Summers, The King is a kind man and you will not be treated as a servant or part of a harem."**

"**I didn't even consider it," she answered a little nervous. Would the government send her to be part of a harem? **

"**This is a huge honor to be invited by the king himself," Kennedy said, "You would be staying in is famed blue palace, from what I hear it is extraordinary."**

**Marie sat for a moment and thought, she'd have to call into work they didn't like it when nurse called in on short notice. There was always a lot of women coming in, weather in labor or not and when they were short handed it got dangerous for the soon-to-be mothers, "If I do this I'd need a week or two. I have to arrange things with work."  
**

"**Your work will be covered. We have women who will be filling in for you starting tomorrow, if need be." Kennedy answered.**

"**Okay, so what do I have to do? Do I need to take my work supplies?"**

"**The only thing you need is to pack, take things for worm, dry weather. I will be accompanying you to El Meca, to assure your safe arrival. Once you are comfortable I will return to Washington. If we leave for the airport in the next hour we can be in El Meca by noon** **tomorrow."**

"**Can I call my parents?"**

"**Yes but we recommend that you don't tell them exactly why you are leaving or where you are going.**

**An hour later they were on there way to the airport and fifteen minutes after that they were in the air, "Miss Summers I know this is a little over whelming but everything will be alright. Dinner will be served in a few minutes and after that I recommend you try and get some sleep."**

**Marie could only nod. Dinner was served but Marie couldn't eat. El Meca, she didn't even think she could find it on the map. She'd never even heard about it except for maybe in a history/geometry class once or twice. Everything was so strange, why her? She couldn't sleep even with all the lights in the plane turned off and Agent Kennedy sleeping in the chair across the small isle. Finally after about two hours of worry Marie was able to find a comfortable position to sleep in. When Marie woke up she felt like she'd only been asleep twenty minutes, looking at her watch she saw that she'd slept for a good eight hours. Looking around she found Agent Kennedy had also awoken and was eating an apple and looking out the window. A few seconds later he turned to face her, "Oh, good you're up. We'll be landing quick look out the window before you can't see anymore." **

**Marie quickly leaned over to look out the window, below she saw an almost white beach with beautiful trees and dunes. Her heart melted looking at it, she loved the beach, "It's gorgeous." She whispered, "Look at the water, it's so clear you can see the sand at the bottom." **

"**It's one of the most photographed beaches in the world. I don't know a fashion or travel magazine that hasn't had a shoot or two here. I've never seen it myself. Are you ready for landing?" **

"**As ready as I can be. Is the King meeting us here?" she asked rechecking her buckle.**

"**No a limo will take us to the palace and once you are settled I will fly out. Did you sleep well?"**

"**To be honest, I think I could still use another eight hours. I pulled a double shift yesterday and I never recover from those until I've slept at least twelve hours. That's why the schedule us one day on two and a half days off."**

"**Well I'm sure the King will be willing to let you rest." They touched down with a jerk and Marie's heart started beating harder in her chest. The got off the plane and headed to the waiting car. Marie got in first and Kennedy fallowed her. They rode in silence, Marie stared out the window, it was amazing they drove through the market, there were stands that sold fruit and goods. It was so different from what she knew in Mississippi, she was overwhelmed. Shortly past the market they arrived at a palace, the palace Marie supposed. It was a beautiful sky blue color with ivory white accents, she found herself struggling to breath, "This is beautiful." She said as they got out of the car, large doors had swung open and a group of women came out bowing and ushered them in.**

"**You will meet the King now," one whispered pointing to a man dressed in traditional dress robes, she guessed it was royal robes. **

"**Marie, I am King Xavier, welcome to my home." The man said coming forward to greet her. He took her hand in his, "Had my son told me his wife was so beautiful I would have had you come sooner." **

"**Son?** **Wife?" she said confused, "You Majesty, I think you have the wrong woman I am not married and I am sure I have never meet your son."**

"**Oh I'm sure I have the right woman. Here comes my son now," he said looking over her shoulder. **

**Marie turned around, before her he stood, the man that had brought her world crashing down around her six years before, "Logan?" she was barely able to whisper before she fainted. **

**Logan rushed to her side and was able to scoop her up before she hit the ground, "Well that went well."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter two, I hope you like it.**

**Eight or nine servants rushed to the fallen women, Logan brushed them away, "Call the doctor." He ordered.**

"**She didn't hit her head, your Highness. You caught her before she got to the ground," one of the servant women said as another rushed off to do take care of his order.**

"**Thank you, are her chambers prepared?" He asked, the woman nodded and he shifted Marie so he was holding her behind her shoulders and under her knees. She lay with her arms hanging and her head lulled back. She was a beautiful as he remembered her breathing was slow and her skin flushed. Her hair had been pulled up in a twist on the back of her head, a few strands had slipped free and hung loose, it was the same chocolate color it was six years ago. Her face hadn't aged at all, the same face that at eighteen had captured his heart and refused to let go even now. How much had changed? Did he want to know?**

"**Well at least she remembered you." His father said, falling into step with him as he walked down the hall. **

"**Yes she seemed overjoyed." He said turning into the hall that held her chambers. **

"**Perhaps she fainted because she was overwhelmed by the knowledge that you will be together again," His father answered.**

**Logan didn't answer, Marie hadn't seen him in six years and if his sorces were correct she hadn't tried to find him. He had no idea what she remembered of their brief relationship and fast marriage but he doubted that joy had anything to do with it. **

**Her chambers were across the hall from his own much to his displeasure. His father had wanted to put her in the same quarter as him. His father opened the door and Logan** **swept inside and laid Marie on the couch. A maid hovered in the corner waiting for an order.**

"**Go find out when the doctor will arrive," he said, watching as she nodded and rushed from the room. He looked back at Marie she hadn't moved, not since he'd caught her. He sat next to her on the sofa and took her hand in his own, her fingers were cold. He brought them to his mouth and tried to worm them with his breath. **

"**Marie," he whispered, "you must wake up." **

**Her head moved slightly and she moaned.**

"**Someone else could have carried her," his father spoke from the chair opposite the couch, "Someone else can care for her now."**

"**No one touches my wife." Logan** **said in a low angry whisper.**

"**It has been six years, are you sure you still would like to claim that title?" his father responded.**

**Like it or not, it was his. She was his.**

**Marie felt as thought she'd been swimming in the sea and the waves were over taking her and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't see, all around her was black, slowly her brain began to un-jumble the mess. Thoughts and feelings started to make sense. Something had happened, that much was clear, but what?**

**Something was being pressed to her mouth and she heard a deep voice say, "Drink."**

**She opened her mouth and took in the offered liquid. It felt good against her dry throat. She drank all she could, then sighed when the glass was removed. Now seemed to like a good time to open her eyes… slowly. **

**Oh God there he was. She hadn't been dreaming. She could feel the heat of his body sitting next to hers on the couch. His hip resting gently against her own. His hand held hers and his eyes held hers, causing her to feel like a trapped bird. **

**_Logan_**

**She didn't know if she'd spoken his name or just thought it. It couldn't really be him not after six years of nothing.**

**She closed her eyes and whished it was a dream. Six years, six years of wondering. Six years she reminded herself, six years since he'd used her and tossed her aside. Six years since she'd hide at her parents' house with her mother and brother, crying over what he'd done, secretly wanting him to come and claim her. She'd waited in vain, he'd never come and she'd moved on… older, wiser and emotionally unreachable.**

"**So you are awake," he said as though it was an everyday thing, "I don't remember you fainting before."**

"**I don't faint," she said sliding back into a seated position and opening her eyes. **

"**Recent happenings say otherwise. It was a long flight, were you able to find sleep?" he asked like it was an everyday thing for them to sit and talk. He acted as thought six years hadn't gone by and it had been a few days since they last spoke. **

**Marie was furious, six years of nothing and then this. She wanted to yell, scream, no she wanted to throw something. But years of being raised to be a lady stopped her.**

"**I can see by the look in your eyes that you have not slept enough. Not a surprise if I remember correctly you were always curious and eager. It would make sense that you didn't sleep well not knowing what was going on." He said slightly stroking her face.**

**Her attention split between the warmth of his palm against her cheek and her annoyance with his words. His thumb slightly brushed her lip and Marie could feel her body jolt with awareness. Heat rushed through her and she felt like she was on fire. **

**_No, Marie!_** **She shouted at herself in her mind, _You_ _will not react to him! _If this was really Logan** **then he filled her with nothing but anger. He wasn't worthy of her notice. **

**Logan felt himself smirk, "I see you want to spit at me like an angry, scared kitten," he said, "I see the anger in your eyes," he looked at her hand still clasp in his own, "No claws I see, I don't think you could do much damage."**

**Marie ripped her hand from his and slapped him across his face, "Do not touch me.**" **She shouted at him. He shot up from the couch and glared at her.**

"**You will learn your place." He shouted at her, "I am Prince Logan of El Meca. You will treat me with respect."**

"**I know my place, Logan and it is far away from you!" she shouted as she stood and run from the room into the open doors of the bed chamber slamming it closed behind her.**

"**Well that could have gone better." His father said.**

"**What have you done to her Logan? Please tell me that you haven't already scared her away again!" Ororo, Logan's older sister, shouted as she walked in the door.**

"**No my dear, daughter, he has not scared her away but he has angered her in to hiding."**

"**Let me guess he did the learn you place speech."**

"**Yes, and then she slapped him and ran into her room." **

"**Would you two stop speaking as thought I'm not standing here in the room. She is my wife and will learn her place." Logan** **shouted.**

**Before he could say anything else to anger her more she slapped him, "Remember, brother, I am not you subordinate you will not shout at me. Now, I am going to go in there and try and fix what you have screwed up and when I do you better not mess it up again." With that she turned and stormed toward the doors of the bedroom not letting him voice a response. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's Chp. 3**

"**Damn it!" Marie yelled after she slammed the door shut. Not five minutes in his presents and she felt like she was a clueless teenager. At eighteen Logan had caught her heart with his knowledge of the world. She'd been so sheltered her entire life that when Logan came to her rescue from a group of drunken sophomores he'd became a god to her. He had offered to walk her to her dorm and once they arrived he'd asked her to join him for dinner the next night, she excepted caught not only by his handsome looks but also by the feeling that she owed him something after he'd saved her. The next night he picked her up in a limo and treated her to a first class dinner. At the end of the night he took her back to her dorm and kissed her on the cheek requesting to take her out again, he left after she agreed to see him again the next night. It continued that way for a month, Logan either taking her out at night or coming to her room to study with her. At the end of the month they went away to the Bahamas together, Logan had become her everything and when he asked her to marry him she'd said yes right away. They were married on the beach with no one around. She was wearing a white mid-thigh length spaghetti strap dress and he was in tan shorts and a white button-down shirt, both bare feet. Afterward they'd gone to dinner and then they went to their room where Logan had showed her passion that she never though possible. When they returned on Monday everything seemed fine until Tuesday morning Marie woke to find Logan gone. She hadn't seen or heard from him in six years.**

"**Hello," A voice said behind Marie, who spun around to find the body in which the voice came, "I am Princess Ororo, Logan's older sister." Marie couldn't help but stare at the beautiful black woman who stood before her, the Princess's hair was white as snow and her eyes a beautiful brown that made Marie think of rich chocolate. There was no way that this beautiful woman was Logan's sister.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. You're Logan's sister?" Marie asked unsure.**

"**We are from different mothers. My father was married to my mother for thirteen years and produced only me. She died and soon after my father married Logan's mother, I was five when he was born." Ororo answered.**

"**I didn't know that Logan had any siblings." Marie answered.**

"**Well, Logan doesn't share a lot of things. No one here knew he had a wife until father told him he was arranging a marriage for him. He never spoke of you." Ororo took her arm and led her to the sofa positioned at the end of the bed.**

"**I'm sorry but I was told that our marriage wasn't real. My mother and brother had a lawyer review it and he said that it wasn't legal. I don't know what I have to do to make it happen but I want to go home. I'm sorry if it causes problems but Logan is not my husband and I refuse to stay here with him."**

"**Marie, I can promise you that your marriage is real. I am assuming that you were a virgin when you met Logan," she paused and Marie nodded, "my brother is many things but dishonorable is not one of them. He would never take a woman to bed if she had not been with another man, unless he were her husband. In our country the penalty is death and regardless of where he is Logan would honor that. He would make sure that the marriage was real because if at any point someone was to prove otherwise he could face death."**

"**Then why would the lawyer say it was fake, I don't understand that." Marie asked rubbing her hands on her knees in a nervous tick, "I'm sorry this is all a little strange for me, is it hot in here or am I just having a panic attack?" she asked fanning herself with one hand.**

**Ororo reached over and took her hands, "I'm sure it's a little bit of both. I will have someone run you a cool bath, take some time to think about the situation and remember Logan wouldn't be Logan unless he tried to control you somehow. Just go along with it in a way that you're getting what you want and he thinks it was his idea."**

"**Thank you, I don't know what I'm gonna do but you've really helped."**

**Ororo stood up and leaned down to hug Marie, "I really hope you can work this out with Logan, I would LOVE to have you as a sister." She turned around and left Marie on her own. Marie sat for a few minutes and jumped when a servant came in and went into the bathroom to run a bath for her. After they left she went into the bath room, finding a room bigger then her bedroom in Mississippi. The tub and shower were on opposite sides of the room and there was his and her sinking with a mirror the length of the wall. There was a door between the tube and shower where she found a toilet room. **

**The tube was full so she took off her cloths and sank into the cool water. Her tense muscles slowly relaxed and she as what was happening finally sank in. Slowly she drew her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees, she let the tears that she'd been holding back free.**

* * *

**Logan didn't want to talk to his father but he knew that his father would have words for him. He turned to face his father, he could feel his cheek turning red in the place where both women had slapped him. Of the two it was Marie's force that had surprised him more, **_**where did she learn to speak like that. She was as docile as a kitten when we were joined.**_

**It was his fathers voice that drew his attention from his thoughts, "She is a true beauty my son. I can not wait to see the children you create together."**

"**There will be no children father, we will be divorced. I do not understand why you brought her here. The marriage could have been settled without her presence." Logan said taking a seat on the couch where Marie had lain minutes before. **

"**I don't believe that, you defied me by marring her and have not seen nor spoken of her for six years, I demand to know why," Logan did not want to or have an answer to the question. Thinking about Marie, being with her… seeing her again, none of it made Logan happy, "My son, you are a prince, the laws state that you can not take a bride without my permission. Now that it's done, I wish to get to know your wife before I grant you a divorce. Two week surly will not make a difference." Logan knew his father was right but he would have given anything to have kept Marie away. It was to late now what was done was done, she was here. **

**He stood and moved to the door, "Excuse me father, my presence is required in a meeting." His father nodded and he left the room. **


	4. Chapter 4

As Logan headed to the business wing of the palace, his head was spinning with thoughts of Marie. Thought their courtship had been fast his love for Marie had been real. One smile from her made his heart rate speed up and he lost all control of his thoughts. One look from her would make his brain turn to mush and he'd be left with nothing but the desire to possess her. He'd wanted her from the moment that he met her, scared of a group of drunken sophomores. Even at the young age of eighteen she'd held a power over him that his twenty-three year old mind could not move past. He'd married her as soon as he could and took her as his own, expecting to spend his life with her by his side. The unexpected death of his favorite aunt had brought him back to El Meca not two days after their return to school and he'd been forced to leave her without a word.

After a month of writing her and none of his letters being answered, he was able to return to the states only to be told by her brother that she wanted nothing to do with him. He'd gone to her house everyday for a year only to be turned away ever time. Finally he finished his schooling and returned home. Everyday of the last five years he'd been haunted by her memory. He'd grown and learned, deciding to never let himself lose that much control again. Now at the age of age of twenty-nine he was ready to take control of his country and marry a woman groomed to bare his children and nothing else. She was his greatest weakness and he'd learned to survive without her for six years. He could surly survive the rest of his days, he may not live but he would survive.

Marie woke up disoriented, but soon everything came back. The doctor had been waiting for her when she'd exited the bathroom the night before and had given her something to help her sleep. She'd immediately changed into her night shirt and fallen into the bed almost asleep before she'd hit the pillow. She took a moment to let everything sink in, the fact that's the marriage may not have been fake and Logan was the son of a king. Looking around the room she was amazed, decorated in greens and browns, she felt that the room had been painted just for her. The bed was wood as was the night tables, chairs and a table. Across the room was an armoire that upon closer inspection she found held a T.V. and D.V.D player with a remarkable D.V.D. collection. After taking in the room she showered and dressed and headed into the sitting room that she'd run out of the day before, only to find Logan sitting at the breakfast table reading a news paper.

At first she felt the urge to run back into the bedroom and lock herself away until she was sure he was gone but then she found herself studying the man sitting at the table across the room. He was so handsome, his dark hair just long enough to hang from his head as he leaned over the paper. His face was intense reading something likely important to his country. She remembered his seriousness was something that had drawn her in when they were together, dangerous you could almost say. It had made her tongue tied and giddy in college and she could feel it rising in herself now. Looking at him now, knowing he was a prince, she wondered what had caused him to choose her. Slowly she turned to head back into the bedroom when she heard the paper rustle and then his deep voice saying, "You're not trying to sneak back into your bed chamber are you?"

She turned to face him trying her hardest to sound normal, though she felt like her brains we dust, "No I just realized that I needed to call my mom and Scott to let them know I'm okay."

"You do realize that there is an eight hour time difference between here and Meridian. It is nine-thirty here and that makes it one-thirty in the morning there are you sure you wish to call them?" he asked pouring her a cup of coffee.

Marie looked at the floor as she walked to the table, "Maybe I should wait and call them tonight. Thank you." She said sitting down and excepting the coffee.

"Perhaps it would be best, what would you like to eat? I did not know how hungry you would be so I had the kitchen send up a little of everything." He took his seat opposite her.

"You don't have to serve me Logan, I can do it myself." Marie said reaching for a covered try only to have Logan remove the top before she could. The try had pancakes and waffles on it. She picked up the plate that sat in front of her and took two waffles from the tray.

"I am aware of your ability to serve yourself, Marie. You are my guest it is my responsibility to see to your needs. Normally there would be a servant here to serve you but I wanted us to be left alone so I sent them away." He placed two pancakes on his plate, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." She answered before starting on her waffles.

"The doctor reported that your fainting was most likely due to a lack of food and sleep in combination with seeing me again and it is not expected to happen again," he smirked, "Had I known you would have reacted in such a way I would have given you warning. I hadn't planned on you reacting in such a frightened way."

"No, I suppose you didn't. Think of what you could do if you had planned it." she answered not looking up from her plate.

"I would never do anything dishonorable to an unsuspecting woman, regard less of her status as my wife. Do you honestly think so little of me?" He asked setting his fork and knife down on the table.

"I honestly don't know what to think, Logan. I know that you faked a wedding to sleep with me and didn't have the courtesy to tell me you were dumping me two days later," the Princess had said that the wedding and marriage was real but Marie still couldn't believe that her family had lied to her. Why would they tell her it was a fraud if it wasn't? The only other option was that the Princess had lied to defend her brother and that made more sense, "The only thing I don't understand is why you faked the wedding at all. I was so infatuated with you at that point that I didn't need a wedding I would have given myself to you regardless. "

Logan stood up from his chair so fast it went flying out from behind him, "FAKED A WEDDING! Do you really think I would have gone through with that much trouble for such unsatisfying reward?"

Marie felt sick, she dropped her fork and knife and covered her mouth with her hand. Many years had passed since their three nights together. Looking back she knew that her part could be written as what not to do on ones wedding night but she'd been a virgin, Logan could have done better, too. She'd tried to block it out of her mind but even now it still haunted her, "Are you sure the marriage wasn't a fake? My parent's lawyer said it wasn't real." she asked as soon as she'd gotten a hold of her emotions.

"Their lawyer was mistaken. Our marriage was real and that is why you have been brought here. Now that you are in my country you will treat me with the respect and reverence. Is that understood?" He asked looking down at her from his spot across the table.

Marie felt torn between anger and a growing need to cry, she chose a mixture of both by standing up from her seat, looking him in the face and saying, "I'll treat you how I see fit. Now call who you need to call and do what you need to do because I am leaving on the next flight out of YOUR country no matter where it goes." With that said she turned from the table and marched into the bedroom slamming the door shut before she through herself on the bed and letting the tears come.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan stared at the door that Marie had just run through. While angered at her accusations he was burning with desire to possess her and make up for the hurtful things he'd said. While their wedding night hadn't been as amazing as he'd wanted or planned, the nights that fallowed seemed to give promise of improvement. Their wedding night had been fast and uncoordinated on both their parts, he'd lost control and given in to his animal need to possess her. She'd tried to bend to what he wanted and fallow his lead but her inexperience had made it hard for her to adjust. The fallowing night she'd let him lead her, doing what he said and asked. That night had gone slightly better than the first. The night fallowing had given him a glimpse of what every night with her could be. She'd taken the ideas of what he'd tried to show her the nights before and turned them into something that to this day still left him hot and needing.

Finally he made his way out of her chambers, nodding to the maid waiting outside the door as he passed and she hurried inside to clear the table. If only he could have convinced his father not to bring her here. A Royal decree from the king was required for him to be divorced so he would have to wait it out. He wanted her with every fiber of his being but he could not have her. She was, he acknowledged, the only woman who could bring him to his knees. Him: a prince, a man of power and action. If she knew how he really felt... he shook his head reminding himself she would do nothing. She had made her feelings known six years ago.

Only twelve more days, he could handle that if he avoided her. Upon arriving in the business wing he called his assistant into his office. The young man sat himself across from Logan at his desk. Logan pulled out his schedule, he was about to find himself very, very busy.

* * *

Marie was in the middle of packing her cloths when she heard a knock on the door. She looked down at her half packed suitcase and hoped it wasn't someone here to tell her the plane was leaving in fifteen minutes. Pulling the lid closed she called, "Come in." to the person waiting on the other side of the door. A maid hurried into the room and curtsied at her, "Your highness, His Majesty the King requests that you join him for tea in the sun room."

Marie didn't know what to do, she couldn't turn down the King but she wanted to be packed for whatever flight Logan arranged for her. Thinking it over she thought it would be safer for her to have tea with the King, "I don't know how to get to the sun room." Marie answered.

"I will take you there. The King is waiting for you." The maid answered stepping aside so Marie could pass through the door way before her. Marie passed through the door into the sitting room and walked toward the door. The maid snuck around her and again opened the door for Marie to pass through before fallowing her and pulling the door closed behind them, "It is this way your highness." She said turning left.

"Would it be totally inappropriate for me to ask you to call me Marie?" Marie asked falling a step behind the maid as she hurried down the hall.

"It would lead to me either being locked in prison or a possible decapitation. It is the highest of laws that the members of the royal family be called by their titles. It is written that it is what distinguishes them from the commoners." The maid answered turning down another hallway.

"I'm not a member of the royal family though. I'm a nurse who works in small town Mississippi here at the request of the king. I am not related to a member of the royal family." Marie said.

"You are married to the Kings only son and next in line to the throne. If that does not make you a member of the royal I fear finding out what does." The maid replied. They passed through an archway and the hall was short and ended in a doorway, "Go right through those doors and to the right is where the table you will be having tea is located. His majesty will be waiting at the table for you. I will be out shortly to serve the tea." The young woman bent to bow and left Marie to go into the garden alone.

She looked around still confused as to where she was before turning and heading toward the door. After stepping through the door Marie looked around at the garden, her breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful, full of colorful exotic flowers, some of which Marie had never seen. The King was sitting at a table where the maid had told her he'd be, "It's beautiful isn't it," he said standing to pull a chair out for her.

"Thank you, your majesty," she said sitting down in the offered chair, "I don't know how long I can stay. Logan is going to arrange a flight home for me."

"I'm sorry child, despite what my son has told you, he cannot arrange a flight home for you until I allow it. Has he not explained to you the process of a royal divorce in our country?" The king asked. The young woman who'd led her to the garden appeared with a tray that had two cups and a pot.

"No he hasn't explained anything to me, he has yelled at me and demanded that I respect him and treat him the way he sees fit but he hasn't explained anything. It would seem that he hasn't explained the situation to you either you majesty, we aren't married, the ceremony wasn't real." She said excepting the cup that the girl offered.

"Not real, not a real ceremony, that's ridiculous. My son knows the rules of this kingdom and regardless of weather he's in our country or in your country. I assume you were a virgin when you were married to my son," the king said waiting for her nod before continuing, "if the case turns to be that you were not married in a true ceremony then my son will be decapitated before your departure."

Marie unknowingly squealed when she heard the word decapitated, "You would decapitate him, but why?"

"In our country if a man, regardless of his status, defiles a woman out of wedlock he's punishment is death. A man may sleep with a woman who has lost her innocents to someone already, providing that the man she's slept with before is from a country other than here or her husband," he explained. At that moment Marie realized the seriousness of the situation she was in. In one single sentence the King had opened her eyes and convinced her of what both Logan and his sister had told her.

"In now understanding that our marriage was real, what do I have to do to put it to an end?" she asked.

"In order for a member of the royal family to be granted divorce the king must approve. Now as I was not approached to approve of your marriage, I have requested that you be brought here so that I get to know you and watch you interact with my son before I grant your divorce." He explained.

Marie felt an overwhelming need to be honest with this man whom she'd only just met and took the opportunity, "Your majesty, I feel that I need to be honest with you, and I hope that once you hear what I have to say you will understand that I cannot stay here with your son."

"Please, child, feel free to share anything you need with me," He said reaching across the table for her hand like a father.

Taking a deep breath Marie released what sat on her chest, "Six years ago my sun rose and set with Logan. He'd saved my life you see and it turned him into my knight in shining armor. It wasn't but a month that Logan invited me to vacation with him. We arrived in the Bahamas and were married within hours of arriving. To me it was the most romantic experience of my life having never even dated before and our wedding night wasn't the most graceful thing in the world. We hadn't been back to school more then a day when I woke up and Logan was gone. There was no word as to where he'd gone no note or message with a friend, nothing. I went home and locked myself away with my mother and brother as my guard, we saw their lawyer and he said that the wedding wasn't legal."

"Logan has never explained to me the circumstances of your coming together. I only know that after the death of his beloved aunt, my only sister, he was in a great hurry to return to school, thought there was much to be done. I recall him once during the time calling it the longest month of his life. When he left here to return to you he seemed more relaxed then he'd been the whole month, when he returned two years later he was determined to do nothing but work. I was grateful that he wanted to work to better our country,

"Recently I have begun to feel of my age and have started wishing for grandchildren, I was in process of finding him a wife when he informed me of your marriage. He was especially angry when I informed him that I had contacted your government to find you and send you, he immediately planned a trip that would take him to Europe the duration of your stay. I, of course, canceled the trip and told him that he was required to stay in the country the whole of you visit." He explained pausing only to take sips his of tea.

"I understand, but I don't know why you want to see us together. In the end I will go home you know that. What Logan and I shared wasn't real, he may have married me but he couldn't have meant it to last. I could never be a Queen or a Princess, I'm just a regular person not meant to be royalty. I will stay the two weeks if there is no other choice but I can promise you nothing will change, Logan can't stand me." Marie answered picking up her tea cup again.

"I believe that Logan is angry at me and possibly taking it out on you. I will speak with him, in order for me to fairly rate weather your marriage is to be continued or if I will grant you the divorce I must see you in your true state together. Logan has not been himself since his Aunts death, please give him some time." The king answered setting his tea down, "I must rest now my dear, the topic has worn me down. I will speak to my son after I have rested, please feel free to look around the gardens Mia will take you back to your room when you are ready. Dinner will be served at seven Mia will take you when you are ready."

The King slowly stood and Marie hurried to stand with him, she dipped her head as the maid had done, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

The King smiled and reached back to place his hand on her shoulder, "All will be well in time my child. You must not worry all will be good in time, my son will come to his senses soon." He lightly touched her cheek before letting his hand drop to his side and continuing out the door. Marie sat back down in her chair stunned into silence for a moment before lowering her head into her hands and crying once again.

* * *

Okay so I dont get to write often but Ive been thinking about this story a lot so m going to try and hack out another chapter this weekend. Thanks for hanging in, Review please


	6. Chapter 6

'Marie wondered the garden for about an hour before asking Mia to take her back to her room. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that it was still before noon. She went into the bed chamber to find someone had again unpacked her clothing. She walked to the vanity table that was set along the wall on the far side of the wall. The mirror was a large oval with crowns topping it on either were side smaller oval mirrors with different crowns. The table was set up with make-up and jewelry, Marie didn't know what to do with them. They were all beautiful jewels small rubies and sapphires. There were larger diamonds on bracelets and a striking necklace sat on a velvet covered neck display, it had a large emerald held in place buy yellow gold that also incased fourteen diamonds curving up to place it and connecting to a large gold chain.

"It's beautiful isn't it," a voice said behind her. She turned to find the princess at the doorway.

"Yes, it's stunning. Who does it belong to?" Marie asked turning back to the vanity.

"Yours, it belonged to our aunt. She left it to Logan when she passed away, that's when he came home six years ago. He was devastated by losing her, they were close as she had no children of her own. She spent much of my childhood abroad and would stop to see Logan often while he was in boarding school in London. She wanted his wife to have it as it was her favorite piece." The Princess explained coming to stand beside Marie.

"Then why is it here, I may be married to him but I won't be his wife for long. He'll be married again soon and the other jewelry I don't understand why it's here either. I brought some make-up with me this is the same brand so I'm hoping these are the things I brought."

"No the maids were instructed to get you fresh make-up and the jewels are yours. My father sent for most of them for you, the necklace is from Logan. He is the only one who has access to it, if it is here he wants you to have it. I don't know why he is acting the way he is but I feel it deep in my soul that he is only confused."

"Confused or not it won't matter, he doesn't want me and I don't want him. We were young and stupid when we got married. I'm thankful that Logan came to his senses and left otherwise lord knows where we'd be. I loved him so much I would have done anything he asked. I guess it was 2 much to ask for him to feel the same. Don't get me wrong I am thankful that we didn't stay together but it makes it hard to think of yourself as loveable when the only man you've ever trusted with your heart walks away from you without looking back." Marie said tracing the emerald with her finger.

"Oh My dear sister," Ororo said pulling Marie to her in a hug, "surely you cannot believe that. Not after the truth has come to light. Oh curse my bone headed brother for he should be beat." Ororo looked down at Marie and met her eyes, "come we will go out and not think of these horrible things. We must get you a dress for the ball this Saturday and perhaps a hair trimming? I think you would look lovely in curls." She said taking Maries hand in hers and pulling her toward the door.

"Ball?" Marie said startled trying to keep up with Princess Ororo. She never got her answer.

* * *

Logan shoved his fingers through his hair and continued to stare at the paragraph that he'd been unable to get through for the last hour. Just knowing Marie was in the same building as he was distracted him beyond recognition. He couldn't stop thinking of the stricken look on her face when he commented on the unworthy reward of their nights together. He'd been a jerk, but she had a power over him. When he was near her he was so torn between doing what was best for him and leaving her to be or dragging her to him and claiming her as his own all over again.

He set papers down and looked at his watch it was just hitting four thirty, Marie was probably still in the room he'd set her up with. His sister had said she was going to take Marie shopping but they should be back by now. He hit the buzzer on his desk, "Raffa, call Princess Ororo's assistant and find out where they are. I'd like to know where my wife is."

Ten minutes later the intercom buzzed again, "Your Highness, Rigema informed me that the Princesses are at the salon. She said Princess Ororo has decided they won't be returning until just before dinner."

"Fine then I would like to be informed of the moment they arrive, I would like to speak with my wife before she formally meets my father." Logan answered, picking up the paper again.

"Um, Your Highness, Princess Marie had tea with the King this morning. His assistant called here this morning and asked to be informed when you returned from breakfast with the new Princess."

Logan slammed the paperwork down, "RAFFA GET IN HERE NOW!" he yelled without hitting the intercom button. The assistant came scrambling into the office almost tripping over his own feet. Before he could speak Logan started in on him, "Raffa are you telling me that my wife had tea with my father this morning and you didn't think it necessary to tell me. DON'T you think that's something I should know so maybe I could STOP it," He pulled his suit jacket on, "I'm going to see my father now. I won't be back and you may need to cancel things for tomorrow because I feel I may need babysit my _wife_." He said the last word as a growl through his teeth.

"Ah, Logan it's good to see you my son. Meeting with your wife this morning was very pleasant, she is shy but I believe she will make a fine Queen for you. And her being a nurse will help. She can oversee the improvement and modernization of our health care. I very much approve of your choice of wife, my son." The King said from the lounger he was sitting on in his chambers.

"I wish you had said something to me before you asked her to tea. I would like to know what you spoke about as I have not seen her in six years and would like to know what she has to say for herself." Logan said taking a seat on the lounger across from his father.

"She is a bright young girl, most defiantly one who will rule with elegance and grace. She spoke none too fondly of you, I must say, it seems you have some apologies to make my son." The King answered as a cat leapt into his lap, "I like her, my son and you know you will be spending time with her in the next two weeks. I must see you together in order to make a fair judgment on whether or not I grant your divorce."

"She spoke none too fondly of me? Father, I am a Prince I made her a Princess and when I returned to bring her to her new kingdom she locked me out. If either of us is to be angry it is I, for I am the one SHE rejected. I will not apologize for giving her a gift that she rejected." He said jumping to his feet, "She chose not to accept me when I returned not the other way around."

"Do not speak to me that way!" shouted the King from his still seated position on the lounger, "did you take the time to actually talk to her when she rejected you as you say. Why did you not think to contact her in all the time that you were here? She seems as though she would have willingly come here to be with you in your time of pain. I too believe you have wronged her in treating the way you have since she arrived here." The King said continuing to pet the cat.

"I will not fall to this way of thinking, she is my wife her place to fall behind me, supporting me in my place. For as long as she is here she must learn that place especially if she is to attend the ball you plan to host in her honor in two days time." Logan returned pacing between the loungers.

"My son do you know how I met your mother? I do not believe that I have told you," the King asked watching his son. He didn't wait for Logan to reply, "Ororo's mother chose her for me. When Ororo was born her mother knew that her time was short, she chose Ororo's nanny within a day of her giving birth. As she got sicker she told me that she wished me to provide Ororo a mother who would love her as her own. Months later as I saw Calah care for your sister I began to notice her beauty and her grace. I started spending more nights at the table with her and Ororo bonding with your sister and slowly falling in love with the woman her mother had chosen for me without my knowledge. I thank my stars every moment that I was blessed with not one great love but two. I wish you to know the happiness I found with not only Ororo's mother but your own also and I feel thatI if you open yourself to this woman again you will not regret it."

"You think that I will suddenly find a happiness if I reintroduce myself to Marie as my wife. I know you are wrong father, I married her for who I thought she was, she quickly proved me wrong. I will not open myself to that kind of deceit again. She will be leaving here in twelve days time and I will marry whatever bride you find suitable bride you find. Do not expect me to submit to your love forever theories, I will marry the bride you think is suitable and we will produce heirs."

"Son, you may believe that but I will not grant you the divorce unless I see that you have truly tried to reunite with your wife. That is final my son, now I suggest that you prepare for dinner and know my son that I will not tolerate you scaring your wife into hiding from me. I like her, she will fit here well you remember that."

Logan stared at his father, knowing that arguing would be useless. He nodded at his father before leaving the room heading to his own chambers on the other end of the palace hallway. Walking into his sitting area he took off his suit jacket and tossed it onto the lounger, he continued his path to the double doors on the other side of the room. Opening the doors he walked out onto the balcony that over looked the large pool area. He leaned over on his forearms watching the water ripple under the gentle breeze coming from the dunes spread between the ocean and the outer wall of the palace.

"You know it wouldn't be so hard for you if you talked to her," he heard his sister's voice from behind him.

"And what would you know about it? You know nothing of our courtship, you know nothing of life outside of our country or the boarding schools you were in. You have been raised as a princess with no responsibilities, you are free to marry whom you choose, not heir to the throne. I envy you the freedoms you have, Ororo. You only know the position you have taken not the one forced on you." He answered not turning from the view. Ororo wrapped her arm around his back and placed her lay her head against his shoulder, looking out across the desert dunes with him.

"My dear brother, I only wish you to know the woman you married. She is so bright and funny, I spent the day listening her speak passionately of her work in a delivery room. I see what you must have loved at one point. Why do you think you cannot find that love again?" she asked ignoring the hurt she felt by his referring to her life of a lesser status by birth right.

"I married her in insanity. What we had was a product of our environment. We were together all the time at University, only parting for class and sleep. It would not work here, she would expect me to be with her at all times and as heir I could never give her that. Lust is what we shared at University life has changed for both of us. She will return to the United States and I will marry a woman whom has been raised for the place of queen."

"I love you brother but you underestimate what you call lust. I only wish your happiness and if Marie can be that I wish you to try."

Logan stood up and wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders, "One day, sister. One day you will find a man to give you the happiness you so wish for me. Of course he will have to meet my standards, only a man I find worthy will be graced with your hand." Ororo smiled still looking at the scenery, she only hoped that what he said was true.

* * *

This link is to the necklace I was trying to describe. Hope you liked it. Review PLEASE

.com/14k-Gold-Emerald-And-Diamond-Necklace-6.


	7. Chapter 7

Marie looked at her reflection again, taking in the new look the Princess had helped her with. The shoulder length cut was shorter then she was used to and honey colored highlights that weaved through her chocolate colored hair were something to get used to also. She was wearing a new outfit the Princess had bought her. Dark khaki colored slacks and silk pink sleeveless top with a beaded floral pattern around the bottom where the shirt tightened with elastic and flared out. She wasn't used to wearing a top that didn't have sleeves. Her scrub tops all had sleeves and when she was off she often wore t-shirts. Summers she wore a bikini to swim but that wasn't often.

There was a knock on her door and she turned sharply "Um hold on," she called out looking around for the shawl she'd bought to cover her shoulders. The door opened despite her request and Logan stepped into the room.

"Dinner will be served in about fifteen minutes, I've come to collect you," he said letting the door swing shut behind him. He watched with a smirk as she throw her arms over her chest using her hands to cover her shoulders, "You look brilliant in that top why are you covering yourself?" he asked walking in her direction.

"I have a shawl to wear with it, I was looking for it when you so rudely walked in without permission." She said turning her back to him looking through the clothing she'd got that afternoon. She felt him stop just behind her, his breath hot on her neck.

"I do not need permission to enter my wife bedroom," he said running his fingers gently down her arms, "I have seen you in much less."

She turned sharply to face him, not expecting him to be standing so close. Their faces an inch apart she tried to take a step back only to find she was blocked by the dressing table her purchases were spread out on, "Soon to be ex-wife, I think that revokes your rights to do anything." She answered her breath caught in her trout as he closed the inch between them.

"Not an ex yet, my dear, I believe that means I still reserve some rights." He said leaning closer his mouth brushing her neck just below her ear, "This shirt is incredible, I do not recall you wearing anything as appealing in collage. I'm not pleased with the thought of you wearing something so appealing the last six years while you are my wife." He continued pulling back to meet her eyes, slowly he leaned in pressing his lips gently to hers.

Marie froze at first unsure of how to react, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She could feel the heat of his arousal against her stomach and the tingling sensation began between her thighs. Slowly she relaxed and began to kiss him back. She felt his tongue run over her lips and opened her mouth. Marie reached up and to cup his face in her hands, the kiss going to a level she wasn't sure she was ready for. Suddenly Logan pulled back, "You will remain my wife for another two weeks."

"Technically, twelve day" she interrupted trying to catch her breath.

"It does not matter the number of days, you are my wife until then. Do not try to and deny that you want me still. We had passion in collage, our inability to deny it was one of the reasons I married you. Perhaps given our situation we can take this time to work the passion out of our systems." He answered pressing soft kisses to her jaw line while his hands gripped her waist to lift her onto the table.

"Logan stop!" she said forcefully pushing him away, "We're supposed to meet your father for dinner in minutes. And we will not be working anything out of our systems that was a stupid mistake and it won't happen again. I have a life to go home to and I will not risk resuming an affair with you and your father not allowing us our divorce."

Logan took another step back and looked at her sharply, "Does this life involve a man? I do not recall you kissing so well in collage. I wonder Marie how differently educated you will be in bed."

Marie slapped him before she could stop herself, "Oh god, I'm so sorry." She said her hands quickly covering her mouth. Then she seemed to think better of it, "No actually I'm not sorry. Remember Logan it was you who left me not the other way around. What I have or haven't done since you pulled your disappearing act is none of your business. I know you well enough to know you couldn't possibly have honored our vows so do not think you have the right to judge me." She quickly hurried past him out the room. She found the young maid, Mia, waiting in the sitting room and quietly asked her to show her to diner and that Prince Logan would be along soon.

* * *

Logan entered the small dining room fifteen minutes later to find Marie laughing with his father and sister. Ororo had changed into a relaxed t-shirt and jeans and his father wore common robes worn often before bed, "It seems I am over dressed." He said announcing his presents.

Marie's face quickly fell while his father and sister continued to smile at him, "I told Marie she needed to wear the outfit tonight. She told me she'd never wear the outfit in the states so I told her she absolutely must wear the outfit here. I hope to get her to open up a little more before she leaves us." Ororo said reaching across the table to touch Marie's hand.

"Ororo, my dear, don't you think you are jumping a little ahead of yourself. Marie may be staying with us for a much longer time then you think." The king said smiling at his daughter.

"Father, we will not be discussing this again over dinner. I would like to eat quickly I have work to do after dinner," Logan said taking the seat next to Marie. He sensed her tense up as he took his seat.

"My son you will not work the entirety of your wife's stay. I do expect you to spend time with her, show her some of the country she may be Queen of." The king answered as a member of the kitchen staff set their plates in front of them.

"Of course, Father. This is why I had my assistant clear my schedule for tomorrow, I plan to take Marie into the city to see the sights. We'll be having dinner on the Docks, so she is able to see the sea." Logan answered not looking up from his plate.

"Oh, Marie, you'll love the Docks. The food is delicious and the view is amazing. You can see the ships coming in and the sunset is so clear, they time the ships around it." Ororo added.

"Logan doesn't need to take time off for me, I'm sure there's some kind of tour through the city I can catch. Then I can meet Logan for dinner at the Docks. I had a wonderful afternoon with the Princess at the spa and I would love to explore on my own a bit," Marie said looking at the King and then smiling at Ororo.

"Marie, I told you many times this afternoon to call me Ororo. You are part of the royal family now formalities are for outsiders."

"Yes, she is right, I wish you to call me Xavier. Logan, I believe your plans for tomorrow will be fitting. Ororo took Marie shopping today she said they found a suitable dress for the ball."

"No one has explained to me what this Ball everyone is mentioning is for. I can't donate much but I'd like to contribute something." Marie said looking back and forth between the people sitting at the table with her.

"The ball is being held in your honor, Marie," Xavier answered, "We are announcing you to public as Logan's wife and the Princess to the Throne. There is no charity involved in this particular ball but we can arrange for donation opportunities for the charity of your choice if you'd like."

"Sire, don't you think it's a little presumptuous. I'll be leaving at the end of the two weeks, it may be confusing for the people of your country to see Logan married and then divorced a week or so later. I think it would be better for your people to not hold a ball." Marie said setting her fork down.

"Marie, you will forever be a part of the El Meca's history regardless of your relational status at the end of your stay here. It is important for to know you as a member of their royal family." Xavier explained.

"I just wouldn't want the people to get their hopes up at Logan producing an heir when it could be years before he's actually married. Wouldn't it be better to introduce me as a friend of Ororo's and host the ball as a charity event for something the country needs help in," Marie said folding her hands uncomfortably in her lap.

"Father, I believe Marie is right. It would only cause confusion that would later need to be explained. Marie has not lived here, she has not spent any time in the country as a Princess, when we are divorced the history of our country will not change." Logan added speaking for the first time since the meal had been served.

"Father, I believe that Marie has a point. Maybe it would be better to do as she wish's and when the two weeks are up we will hold a second ball announcing her as the Princess. In fact Logan and Marie may hold a second wedding, reinforcing their bond and causing no discomfort to the country. The people have no need to know of their original wedding at all," Ororo added.

"Ororo, there will be no second wedding. At the end of the two weeks Marie will be leaving and we will introduce a woman as my betrothed. In a year from now I will be married and preferably have a child on the way." Marie shuttered at the thought of Logan married to another woman, "Father, we will announce Marie as she asked. I believe that it is for the better of our country."

"Since when have you been making the decisions of this kingdom my son?" Xavier asked slamming his cup down on the table, "I have decided we will announce the union and we will announce it as I decided."

"No Father we will not!" Logan answered standing up abruptly, "This will one day be my kingdom and I will not risk the respect of our people to appease your wish for Marie and I to remain married. In ten days Marie will be on a flight out of our country and you will contain yourself with finding a suitable bride. I will not argue about this any longer. Marie, choose a charity, make one up if you wish, I will have my assistant arranger the donation items and an auction in the morning before we leave." Before anyone could comment Logan stormed out of the room. Marie saw the King smirk and felt her body tense.

"I didn't mean to cause a fight," she whispered, "I just don't want to let the people of your country down when Logan and I don't stay married."

Xavier reached over and placed his hand on hers, "my dear, your feelings are most appreciated. We will not announce you as Princess at the ball on Saturday, as you wish. I believe Ororo's idea of a second wedding is perfect. We do not have record of your first wedding, it will be important to our history to have photos and documentation of your union."

"Father, I believe talking of this is only making it worse. I will escort Marie back to her room now. I think perhaps we can think of a good charity for the ball, Perhaps something to help the medical community in our land?" Ororo said standing from her seat. As she walked around the table she stopped to kiss her father's head before taking Marie's hand as she stood.

"Thank you, Xavier," Marie said feeling the need to hug the older man. It surprised him at first and then he gently hugged her back. Ororo lead her out of the dining room and down the hall.

* * *

"You know your passion to defend the people of our country will only encourage father in believing that you are perfect for the place of queen. Logan will not like the idea but I believe that you have the dignity of a queen already." Ororo said turning down the corridor toward Marie's rooms.

"I won't be queen, ever. Besides why can't you be queen Ororo? You're older then Logan is, shouldn't you be heir to the throne?" Marie asked linking her arm through Ororo's trying to shift the focus of the conversation off of her.

"Royal tradition still stands that the heir will be male when one is produced. Logan has been groomed to be the king, it is his own place. I hope that one day the customs will change but I am happy being a spoiled Princess until then." Ororo answered as they reached her door.

"Ororo I think you are way more than a spoiled Princess and I don't understand why you act as though you are. In one afternoon you've made me feel more comfortable than anyone else. You went out of your way to make me feel welcome when your brother, who is supposed to be my husband, won't even talk to me." Marie said as they entered the room.

"It is my place to be the extra. I've waited my whole life to get a sister and finally I have one. Now tell me about your life in Mississippi," Ororo said sitting down on the sofa Marie woke up on the day before.

"It's quiet. I live in an apartment smaller then the room we're sitting in. I work at a hospital close by so I don't need to drive it walking distance." Marie answered smiling at Mia who opened the curtains on the wall to let in the light of the setting sun.

"Mia, will you bring us some tea please?" Ororo asked also smiling at the girl, "Would you prefer hot tea or chilled tea Marie?"

"Ice tea, please Mia, thank you." Marie answered. The girl bowed slightly before hurrying out the room.

"What is your work like? I can't imagine the excitement of working in a hospital, Oh that gives me ideas we should make the donations to improving the health care." Ororo said jumping from one topic to another.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'd love to volunteer while I'm here, I've always dreamed of joining Doctors without Borders. Not that you're people would need Doctors without Borders but working in a place other than an American hospital would be an amazing experience." She answered happy that she didn't need to think of a specific charity on her own.

"I can understand your wish, I believe my father hopes that you will help with improving our health care once take your place as princess. He has already handed most control in business to Logan, so he is only responsible for the appearance of King. His health is first priority and he wishes for grandchildren to fill his time."

"I won't be taking a place as princess, I'll be returning to Mississippi where I work as a delivery room nurse. I would love to help your country but I'm not experienced enough nor have the time to do anything. I know the head of our hospital would love to help, I can give your father his details and maybe he can help." Marie said turning to look at the door as Mia came back with the tea.

"Why are you so adamant that you won't be staying? Why can you not picture yourself as a princess, one day to be queen? Logan is very demanding at times but in his heart is compassion, he is protective of his country and uses it as a shield perhaps if you show interest in the people of our country tomorrow he's shell will crack some. The dress we chose to go with your necklace will only serve to widen the crack." Ororo said taking a glass of tea from the tray Mia set down.

"I don't want to put a crack in Logan's shell, I want to go home." Marie said picking up her glass and taking a sip of the cold tea.

"Regardless I wish you to have fun tomorrow. Logan know the best parts of the city better than I ever will, as a boy he was allowed to roam the city with a guard while I was kept inside. My father felt it was safe for him as a boy but I was a girl and not allowed to risk my innocents." She explained setting her tea down. "Enough about this lets discuss the ball. I think it would be better that I give you tips over Logan whom will likely not be as kind."


	8. Chapter 8

Marie felt the sun on her skin before she opened her eyes. She stretched without opening her eyes before relaxing to turn her head toward the window. She peaked at the open window only to notice Logan standing with his back to her. She squeaked and sat up, "Logan what are you doing in here?"

"Ah Sleeping Beauty is awake. I came to collect you for your tour of the city. You were still asleep when I arrived so I decided to wait until you woke up." He said setting the coffee cup she didn't notice he held on her night table, "it will be warm but you must cover yourself. The top you wore last night would be inappropriate do you have something to cover your arms?" He asked walking to the wardrobe.

Marie unconsciously picked up his mug and took a sip of the over strong coffee, "Oh goodness Logan how can you drink this," she gasp setting the mug down before crossing the room to the wardrobe, "I brought mostly t-shirts and the Princess bought mostly flashy tops yesterday, some tanks and a few like to one I wore last night. I'll go through what I have and find something, you can wait in the other room."

"My sister goes too far in her purchases. You are not a single woman to wear as she pleases. In the palace you are welcome to where as you wish but outside you must be covered. I will remain to assure you are appropriately dressed." He said sitting on the bench at the end of her enormous bed.

"Logan, as far as your country is concerned I am a single woman. Now you can judge what I choose after I change but until then you can wait in the sitting room." She said pulling on the robe that sat at the end of the bed.

"I am your husband you will do as I say. Now choose an appropriate outfit so we may depart." he said crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Need I remind you that you will not be my husband in a matter of days, I'm not changing with you in this room!" she answered meeting his glare, "Logan you may as well stop acting like you control everything with me. I'm not your wife and I am not one of your servants. I work with women giving birth twelve hours a day four days a week, you don't scare me."

"If you will not dress yourself then I must," he answered standing and crossing again to the wardrobe. He began ruffling through the stacked clothing until he found a pair of lace panties and turned to her enraged, "What are these!"

"Panties, Logan!" she answered grabbing them from him, "For a man as experienced as you, I'd assume you'd know what a pair of lace panties are. Look just go over there I'll find something." she finished shoving him aside.

"For whom do you wear these panties? I do not recall you wearing anything so revealing on our nights together!" he continued to rant as she gathered a pair of pants and a v-neck from the cloths he'd shoved aside. She grabbed a bra to go with the panties.

"I was eighteen years old and a virgin, did it not occur to you that maybe I've discovered Victoria's Secret since then," she lied knowing that Ororo had bought the panties for her the day before, "I'm an adult, Logan, of course I have adult underwear." She said walking to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Logan stared at the door shocked at what he'd heard. He expected her to have moved forward with her life but the thought of her with another man had never honestly occurred to him. He forced himself to wait until she emerged wearing denim Capri pants and a forest green v-neck tee-shirt, "Your top is too low cut, find something higher," he stated not taking his eyes off the tip of the v that rested between her breasts.

"I'm not changing tops, Logan. I am covered just fine no one even knows I'm your wife. Now I'd like to see the city Ororo said that there's an open market I'd love to start there." She said grabbing the shoulder purse she'd bought the day before.

"We will have guards with us so I suppose, I will except it this one time but know now my sister will be talked to. We will return to some of the shops you visited yesterday and pick out more appropriate clothing for the wife of heir to the throne." He said stalking out the door.

"Logan, that's completely ridiculous. I won't be taking the clothing Ororo bought back to Merdain with me," she said fallowing him.

He stopped at the door and turned to face her, "What do you mean you won't be taking the clothing with you? You would reject a personal gift from the Princess of El Meca, country of your husband?" he asked holding the door open for her.

"When you put it like that I suppose it would make sense for me to take them but I wouldn't have anywhere to wear them. She bought evening gowns and formal wear. I work in a hospital four days a week for twelve hours a day, when would I have time?" she asked fallowing him down the corridor toward the front of the palace.

"You will have to explain to me why you work when you are well provided for otherwise," he said waving thanks to the servant who went to the door to pull it open. Marie rushed forward to catch up to Logan's longer strides.

"Logan what are you talking about? Why wouldn't I work I need to pay rent I didn't plan on living with my mom the rest of my life." She said walking through the door beside him.

"Why would you continue to live with your mother? I have supplied you with enough funds to purchase a house of your own. You could be living in luxury rather than working to pay for rent for an apartment that Agent Kennedy informed me was not suitable to a mouse." he continued approaching the car and opening the door to let her slid in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You didn't supply me with anything, my mother is still helping me with my student loans," she said sliding all the way over so he could sit in the seat beside the open door. He stepped into the car and leaned forward to tell the driver where to go.

"I set up an account for you upon my arrival in El Meca. It was started with two hundred fifty thousand dollars, to be replenished when you had spent more than a hundred fifty thousand. When almost two years passed with the money not being touched as well as any contact from you, I had a letter drafted and sent to you asking why the money had not been used. After that there was a monthly withdrawal was made and since the funds have been replenished twice a year." He explained.

"But I never even knew about it. The last contact I had from you had been when you left the morning we got back to college. I holed up in my mother's house until the next semester. My brother even came home for the summer to from collage because he wanted to be there for me."

"Yes I know. When I returned to collect you after my aunt's funeral I was informed that you wanted to do with me and your brother attempted to punch me, multiple times. I continued to attempt contact you the next few months, I gave up contact but would wait outside your home for hours a day often doing my class work for the entire year after our wedding. After I graduated, I gave up trying to reach you. My father's health had begun to deteriorate and I was needed here to take control of running the country."

"Logan, I never knew about any money, how would it be withdrawn?" she asked looking at him, "I swear I never heard anything from you." Logan turned and met her eyes. They looked at each other for moments before Logan nodded and turned to stare out the window not saying anything else.

* * *

"We have the oldest open market left in the world." Logan explained as they walked between the stalls in the area, "There are other larger markets in the surrounding countries but ours has been here longest. Our country relies on oil pumped in the desert but the tourism relies on the market and our beaches. Here try this," he said stepping up to the fruit stand closes to them. The vendor, a fit young man with dark features rushed forward to offer them a tray of dates, "these are locally grown, Reyhen's family has owned this stand for generations," he explained gesturing to the man.

"They're delicious," she said nodding to the man. She was acutely aware of two large guards standing behind them.

"Yes, the locals here work together to keep the culture alive. Reyhan's wife braids beads into bracelets for the stand at the corner and in return his family is provided with clothing the dates are often traded for water and milk." He explained reaching into his pocket to pull out coins to pay for the dates.

Reyhen simply shook his head at the offered coins and smiled at Marie, "No, you highness, it is my honor. My pleasure!"

"Such is the power of you beauty," Logan said as they continued down the lane of stands.

"Oh, I'm sure it was my beauty that overwhelmed him not the Crown Prince and his traveling federation of wrestling." She answered laughing lightly when he gave her a look of confusion.

"You do not believe me?" Logan asked.

"Let's just say my 'beauty' has never overwhelmed anyone before," she answered, brushing some loose hair behind her ear, "I'm okay."

Logan continued to stare at her, he opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by one of the guards clearing his throat. They both turned to see a little girl standing between the guards, "My father sends a gift to the prince, your highness," she whispered shyly holding a bag up to Logan.

Glancing at Logan she knew he was unsure of what to do. Marie knelt down in front of the girl and took the bag from her, "Thank you so much. You are so pretty, are you Reyhen's daughter?"

The little girl looked up at Logan then down at her feet, "Yes, Miss."

"You look a lot like him," she said brushing the girl's hair back, "You have his eyes, tell him the prince is honored by his gift."

The little girl smiled, "Thank you, Miss," she looked up at Logan again and bowed slightly, "Your Highness."

Marie smiled and stood as the little girl ran off, "She looked terrified."

"The guards are necessary, my sister was once surrounded by men wishing to win her heart here in the market," Logan explained, "It is now required that a woman from the palace have guards regardless of her status or company. You were very good with her." He continued as he began walking down the path again.

"I worked in peds for a rotation in my externship after collage. If I didn't love labor and delivery so much I would be working in peds most likely," she explained falling into step with him.

"You like children?"

"Love them, I'd love to have at least three. I only had Scott growing up and he was almost ten years older than me, I want my children to have more than one sibling to rely on," she said reaching out to touch a silk scarf.

Logan watched her touch the scarf and took in her words. Seeing her with the little girl earlier had caused a strange feeling in his chest, now the mention of her having children caused a pain in the same section in his chest. When she left here she would move on, meet someone and possibly marry. She would carry another man's child and wear his name, the pain suddenly turned into anger, "You like?" the female vender asked from the stall.

"It is beautiful," Marie answered, "how much US?" she asked pulling the bag around her hip.

The woman stammered in a different tongue before looking at one of the guards. He answered her and they talked back and forth for a few moments before the guard looked at Logan. He simply nodded at the man who then looked at Marie, "She says she does not know the calculations. She will be happy to take what you feel it is worth."

Before Marie answered the woman began speaking rapidly to the guard again. They spoke for another few minutes before the guard looked to Marie again, "she says you may have the scarf, any woman in the company of the Prince is free to take as she wishes. A gift to the crown."

"No, I want to pay for it. Tell her all I have with me is a twenty, I don't know what that is worth here but I want to pay for it. I am not a member of the Crown, I want it for my mother," she explained to the guard.

"Twenty US dollars is worth two hundred dollars here, your highness. Are you sure you wish to spend that much here," the guard explained.

"Of course," Marie said handing him the bill, "it can help the economy here."

"But it will cause the woman a large problem and the rest of the vendors will bombard you with gifts to buy," Logan said stepping forward, "I will buy it for the price it's worth and it will be a gift to your mother from our country."

"Logan, I'll pay you back I promise. I'd also like to pay for the dates that the girl gave us. If the woman wanted it to be a gift to the crown and you pay for it the others may see it as an insult to the woman because she isn't able to give you a gift. That's why I insisted on paying for it in the first place I'm not a member of the royal family it won't offend anyone if I pay for it."

"Your observation is quite surprising. You are correct though, later in the week a member of the palace staff will come and purchase dates in a large quantity from Reyhen's stand. It will make up for his lost profit caused for the bag of dates," he explained he turned to the woman and spoke to her in the tongue she'd spoke in before. Marie assumed it was the native tongue in the country and made a mental not to ask Ororo about it later. After finishing speaking with the woman, Logan turned back to Marie, "The woman will give it to you as a gift. Later in the week the staff will pay for it also. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes, thank you." She said accepting it from the woman with a slight bow to match the nods that the woman gave as she passed the scarf over.

"We will head for the car, it is getting late and our reservation at the Docks. If you see anything you like say something we will get it for you," he said.

They walked slowly to the car taking their time only stopping to look at some bracelets along the way. Logan accepted four from the vendor before ushering her on toward the car. The ride to the Docks was short, they left the bags in the car as they walked up to the restaurant, "Logan, I'm not dressed for this."

"Your fine in what you're wearing. The restaurant is actually outdoors, literally on the Docks. The building here houses the kitchen and the hostess. We'll be seated on a private dock toward the end of the marina. The boats often come in that way so it has the better view." He explained as they walked in and the hostess rushed to greet them. She lead them out the back of the building and all the way to the end of the docks. Marie could feel the slight sway of the water under them as Logan held out her chair for her. He spoke to the hostess in the same language he'd used with the vendors earlier at the market.

"She will bring us wine, I thought perhaps a white wine would go best with the warm air," he said after he sat down across from her.

"Will we also be getting water? I'm not much of a drinker," she asked looking across the water. The first of the boats were coming in.

"I will let her know when she arrives with the wine that we'll need water also," he said studying her profile. The gold highlights in her hair had always drawn him in when they were together. When she laughed the light would hit her hair just right and she would have a glowing halo. Her green eyes often shined and her lips always looked so soft he couldn't help but want to lean over and kiss their softness.

"These all look like yachts I thought we'd see some fishing boats or something," Marie said turning back to look at him, she smiled shyly when she noticed him looking at her.

"It is a privet dock, most of the boats here are privet yachts due to the high cost of space. The restaurant has a privet fishing boat that brings in fresh fish in when it's open but that normally arrives earlier in the evening." He explained smiling at the waiter who brought their wine, he spoke quickly to the young man, who then quickly rushed off.

"What is the language you speak?" she asked picking up her wine glass and sipping lightly.

"Arabic," he said before he took a sip of his own drink, "It is the native tongue here. I learned it first before I learned English. I had tutors in both until I turned twelve. My father felt there was never too much to learn, I also speak Chinese and Russian although I don't often use either."

"I wish I spoke another language. I wanted to learn Spanish in school, as you know, but I never got to. I work in labor and delivery when we have Hispanic women in they often yell in Spanish. I think it would be fun to understand what they're yelling at their husbands." Marie said smirking behind her glass.

"I will find a tutor for you when you return to the states. You can set up the hours to your liking. We will also purchase a house for you and I will speak with the head of your hospital so that you are no longer working twelve hour days. It is unreasonable and unnecessary," he offered leaning back from the table with the menu in hand.

"Unnecessary? Everyone has to work, Logan. Even you work as the Crown Prince of your country. You can't purchase a house for me, when I leave here we won't be married anymore. You're not responsible for me, I've been taking care of myself for four years now and I will be able to when I return home." She said also picking up the menu.

"Regardless as my wife you will be provided for. The menu I'm afraid is written in Arabic, if you tell me what you are in the mood for I will order for you," Logan said as though what she'd said didn't mean anything.

"I won't be your wife when I go back to Mississippi. It doesn't make since that you pay for a house for someone you'll have no ties too. In a matter of years, months maybe you'll be married to someone else." She said setting the menu back on the table.

"When I took you as my wife I made a vow to provide for you until death. Regardless of whether we are married or not you will be my responsibility until the day of my death," Marie shuttered at the words, "Now I am in the mood for fish, what do you feel like tonight?"

"Fish is fine. Logan, it wouldn't be fair to your wife if you continued to pay for me when you should be focusing on her," she answered looking up surprised when the waiter appeared next to her with two glasses and a pitcher of water.

Logan placed their order quickly then leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table to look at her, "My wife will know her place. She will be there to raise my children and accompany me to functions of state. The woman my father chooses will have been groomed for her position and it will be none of her business to whom I provide for."

"Logan that sounds barbaric. There's no reason for you to provide for me, I have a job. One day I'll meet someone, when the times right we'll marry and provide for each other. I'm not even ready for a house of my own, I like the apartment I live in now and it's safer then living in a house by alone," she answered.

Logan sat back studying her for a moment, against his will he felt the painful sting in his chest again. He really didn't like thinking about her with another man, "I'm sure you will but until then and afterwards I will provide for you also, it is that simple." The waiter brought their dishes and Logan sat forward again, "this is Sayyadieh, it is a cod dish served with rice. There are lightly roasted pine nuts and it is covered in a sauce made from the stock and lemon juice."

"It sounds wonderful." She said before taking the first bite. They ate in silence for a few moments before Marie looked up to look at him, "what do you mean by afterwards you'll provide for me also? If I'm married we won't need my ex-husband paying bills for us."

"I simply meant that I will always be there to provide for you," he said not looking up from his plate. Marie studied his face, he'd never liked to shave in collage and it was obvious he lived by the same practice now. His hair was shorter then it'd been back then cut off at the collar instead of down past his chin. He'd grown into his frame, it seemed he'd bulked up some. She took in his words, they seemed harmless enough but she couldn't help but sense that he meant something different by them.

They quietly ate and then Logan pointed out the different yachts that sailed into harbor. It was late when he stood and helped her up from her chair. They left the same way they entered and Marie felt herself drifting almost into sleep. She covered her mouth as a yawn overtook her, "You are tired." Logan said, stating the obvious, "The sun will drain you here. I will escort you to your chambers when we return so that you may retire for the night." Marie only nodded in response, she didn't make it to the palace. Gently falling against Logan's shoulder in a quiet slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan looked down at Marie sleeping lightly on his shoulder. This used to happen in collage on late study nights, except then it was in the Library and he'd have to wake her up before walking her to her dorm. Slowly he moved his arm to place it around her shoulders then reached over to gently pull her legs over his so she sat across his legs. He could take this, this one moment to feel her close to him. Hold her close, feel her breath, the warmth of her body. Exactly what he'd longed for, four years he'd wished to hold her in his arms just like this but that's why he couldn't let her stay. She made him weak, when she was near his heart hung on the edge. She left him uneasy and as King that was not acceptable. Unconsciously his arms tightened around her, he would live on this moment until his last breath. The car slowed as it pulled into the palace drive. One of the male car stewards rushed to open the door for him. The boy leaned in to take Marie from him and at one look from Logan he took a step back.

Carefully Logan got out of the car and adjusted Marie so that her head rested on his shoulder, "Tell her maid to turn down the bed I will carry her up." The boy half bowed half nodded and rushed up into the house. Logan took the steps slowly trying not to shake her awake.

When he reached her room and the doors were open in preparation of him carrying Marie. The sheets were turned down and one of the female servants stood beside the bed with a bed shirt. He gently laid her down gently and stepped back to look at her. The woman stepped forward and reached to take off her shoes, "I will tend to her," he said, "Please have my room readied."

He reached down feet and took her shoes off. He noted that her toes were painted the dark forest green she'd loved in college. He looked at the gown the woman had held it was sheer lacy material that made his insides burn. He glanced down at her again brushing her hair behind her ear. Taking a deep breath he reached out and touched the edge of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up to just below her bra line. His hands suddenly froze despite themselves, _this isn't anything I've seen her naked. _ Again taking a deep breath he finished pulling the shirt off, gently pulling her arms through the short sleeves. He noticed that her bra didn't match the panties he'd seen earlier. It looked older a more covering type then he expected judging by the panties he'd seen earlier.

He reached down and undid her pants, sucking in a breath when he saw the lacy panties they'd fought over. Slowly he pulled her jeans past her hips and down her legs till they slid off her feet. He looked back over her body clad only in a set of mismatched bra and panties unknowingly letting out a sigh. She was his, his wife and he could have her but his position in life didn't allow it. He reached for the gown again frowning at the lacey material, it made him angry just knowing that she owned something so flimsy. With a slight growl he unbuttoned the collar of the polo shirt he wore and pulled it over his head, leaning over her he slid the collar over Marie's head and worked her arms into the sleeves. Seeing her in his shirt made him instantly hard, she'd warn one of his sweaters in collage. Like the shirt she had on his sweater had been a few sizes to large but it marked her as his.

He gently covered her with the sheets and brushed a light kiss on her forehead before turning to go out the door. The maid was waiting for him in the sitting room gasp when he entered without his shirt, "get rid of that gown, she is sleeping in my shirt for the night. I will be here in the morning for breakfast before my meetings."

He left the room heading out the room and across the hall to his own room. When he entered the bedroom he saw the bed turned down as he'd asked but he passed it heading straight to the bathroom. He'd never been one to have the servants run baths for him or turn on the shower, in his childhood it had been normal for him to let the nannies bath him but when he'd left for boarding school there'd been no one to bath him and he'd liked that.

He started the shower and finished undressing. By the time he got into the shower the water was warm, he felt the dirt from the day wash down his face and down his body. Images of Marie's face throughout the day, smiling at the little girl in the market scowling at him as he talked about the money he'd provided for her, the serious face she made when he spoke about moving his country forward and her honest belief that he could. It had been a long time since his body had hurt for her like this closing his eyes he sought to bring himself some relief.

Logan stirred in his sleep most of the night finally waking early at almost four still tired from the day before. He showered again and dressed before heading to the office to start early before his breakfast with Marie. When he arrived he found a thick stack of papers on his desk. His assistant didn't arrive until six most mornings so he'd have to sort through the mess himself. Two hours later when Raffa arrived he met with a near enraged Logan, "Why wasn't I contacted with this information yesterday, Raffa!" Logan said to the young man before he was able to properly greet the prince.

"The King ordered that you not be disturbed by anything yesterday, you highness he said that all business could wait for you to spend the day with Princess Marie," Raffa answered rushing over to start the coffee.

"My father was wrong this is urgent, send note to my wife's chamber maid that I will not be at breakfast this morning and arrange a helicopter to take me to the security site. I will be returning tomorrow before the ball. I will write a message to my father informing him of the latest development." He saw Raffa still working on setting up the coffee, efficiently despite the orders he'd been near shouting, "Raffa the coffee will not be necessary, thank you." The young man rushed out of the office without another word and Logan sat back at the desk to draft the letter.

Marie felt disoriented when she woke up. She was in her bed at the palace but she didn't remember how she'd got there and the bed smelt oddly like Logan's cologne from the day before. She looked at the other side of the bed afraid for a moment that something had happened between them but then felt a sharp stab of disappointment when it was obvious that the other half of the bed hadn't been slept in. Stretching she wondered why she smelt his cologne again before glancing down to notice that she wore the polo he'd had on the day before.

She borrowed deeper into the covers and pulled the shirt tighter around her. He'd never known but she used to sleep naked in his sweaters after he'd loaned them to her in collage. At first she'd worn cloths under them wearing them because they made her feel safe and then slowly it had become more about having something he'd worn touch her skin. After he'd left she'd packed everything he'd left in her room up and hid it in the closet at her moms. It still sat there now six years later. She closed her eyes and remembered the day they'd spent together. Toward the end of dinner it almost had felt like collage again, the relaxed conversation. She closed her eyes and forced the thoughts of their possible reconnection from her mind. Yesterday had done nothing but reinforce their wrongness for each other, he was a prince, and the wait staff had nearly tripped over themselves to serve him.

She took one last smell of the shirt before climbing out of bed and taking it off at the same time. She slipped the shirt under her pillow before crossing to the bathroom and quickly took off her underwear to jump in the shower. Logan had appeared in her room every morning since she arrived so this morning she'd be ready. She washed her hair and shaved her legs before getting out and putting her hair in a French twist. She went through her wardrobe and found a pair of jeans from home, they were a little worn but they felt softer than any of the new pairs Ororo had bought.

She picked out a top and quickly pulled it on as she headed to the door between the setting rooms. She felt the hum of excitement building deep in her belly at the thought of seeing Logan. They'd connected again yesterday and even though she knew it didn't mean anything, it gave her hope. Hope that maybe what they had in collage wasn't fake maybe he really had cared for her. She opened the door with a grin on her face, only to freeze when he wasn't sitting at the table like he had been the morning before yesterday.

"Ah, your Highness, are you ready for breakfast?" a servant said rushing to the table with a platter.

"Where is Prince Logan? He isn't here for breakfast?" Marie asked slowly walking to the table.

"His Highness sent message that he will be out of the city for the next few days but not to worry he will be home in time for the ball." She explained taking the lid off one of the plates on the table. Marie sank into one of the chairs her heart in her stomach, she must have been wrong about them connecting the night before.

She looked at the plates sitting in the table in front of her. All the fruit was sliced into even chunks and the toast was perfect golden brown. Everything was so precise here, everything but her, it wasn't surprising Logan had left after their quick wedding. The food looked amazing but Marie didn't feel the slightest bit hungry. The excitement she'd felt at possibly connecting with Logan again this morning now sat like a lead weight. Why did he just leave?

The maid put a plate of jellied toast and fresh cut fruit in front of her, "Eat, Princess. His Highness would not like you to not eat," she said.

"Thank you," Marie said picking up a fork and stabbing a piece of cantaloupe. She put the piece in her mouth but the sweet melon had no taste. An hour later she paced the length of her room calculating the time difference between El Mecca and Meridian again. Scott wouldn't mind an early morning call lord knows he was normally up at the crack of dawn anyway, a three thirty call from his sister about being in a different country probably wouldn't bother him too much.

Sitting on the lounger she'd woken up on the two nights before Marie turned on the phone and pressed it to her ear testing for a dial tone, hearing one she pressed one waiting for the operator. After some confusion due to the woman speaking Arabic on the other end before finally transferring her to someone who understood English. The phone rang three times before she hears her brothers murmured "Hello" at the other end of the line.

"Scott," Marie said in almost a sigh at hearing his voice over the line.

"Marie? What is it? What's wrong?" he answered quickly she could hear the alerted worry in his voice over the phone, "It's like four in the morning Marie what's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, Scott. I just wanted to talk to you, let you know I'm okay," she said pulling her knees to her chest.

"That doesn't sound like nothing's wrong Marie, what do you mean your okay?" she could hear the shuffling of sheets and knew he was sitting up in bed.

"I'm in El Mecca, Scott. I got here about three days ago," she answered knowing he would go in full over protective brother mode quickly.

"YOUR WHERE!" he yelled so loud she held the phone away from her ear slightly, "Please tell me your drunk and pulling some kind of dirty joke on me at four in the morning."

"No, I'm not drunk Scott, I'm really in El Mecca. Wait why do you know what El Mecca is when I'd never heard of it before the federal guys showed up on my doorstep?"

"I know because that _dick_ you thought you'd married was from there! Marie, PLEASE tell me your not there because of him and what do you mean federal guys showed up at your doorstep? This doesn't make any sense the lawyer said that the papers were filed to annul the marriage, that the guy would never be able to touch you again."

"What do you mean annulled, Scott? You said it wasn't real that the ceremony was a fake!" she said sitting up straight on the couch.

"I know what we told you Marie but we lied. You were so upset and I couldn't take it so I convinced mom that the best thing would be for you to think he had fooled you. He showed up about a month later, I wanted to kill him. I told him you wanted nothing to do with him and he left."

"Don't lie to me, Scott, Logan said you tried to hit him. He said that he tried to see me for a year, is that true?" she said standing up and starting to pace. She suddenly felt an anger at her brother that she'd never felt before.

"Marie, I was trying to protect you, I couldn't stand seeing you like that. Yes, I tried to hit him and I would have got him too if he wasn't so fast. He sat outside the house the whole school year," she heard him sigh on the other end of the line, "I just didn't want you hurting anymore."

"And the money, Scott? He said he set up an account for me and there's been money taken from it every month, EVERY MONTH, SCOTT! WHERES THE MONEY?" she asked her anger finally taking over.

"Mom puts it in an account every month, the moneys just transferred from one to the other. We never touch it, I swear Marie! When Mom got that letter from him she panicked, we both worried that if the money didn't start moving he'd come personally to find out why. We couldn't risk it, you'd just graduated and started a new job!"

"So you decided for me! SCOTT HE'S THE FLIPPIN PRICE OF HIS COUNTRY! You didn't _THINK _it was important for me to know that!" her heart was racing how her family could have lied to her.

"We didn't think it'd ever come up. I thought that the annulment papers had gone through, I didn't think we'd ever hear from him again. I figured the money was kind of like a divorce settlement. I was the one who told mom we could make it work she wanted to explain everything to you," Scott explained, "I was scared at first that if we told you the truth that when he came in you'd go away with him. I didn't want you to throw your life away, you'd always dreamed of being a nurse and if you just left with him you'd never get to finish collage or work in the medical field like you'd wanted."

"Don't you think that was my choice to make, Scott, what if I'd wanted to get married! You didn't even follow up to see if the annulment had gone through!" She sat back down on the lounger and rested her elbows on her knees, "Scott how could you do this to me? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I couldn't stand my baby sister crying for a month straight or that I didn't ever want to see you that upset again. Marie, you didn't leave your room and then when… I just couldn't stand it."

"Oh Scott, I love you but you should really have told me. The King has to approve the divorce of a marriage between members of the royal family. He's asked me to stay her for two weeks so he can see me with Logan before he grants to divorce," she explained, "I'll be home probably next Monday, I got here on I think a Tuesday so Monday should make two weeks."

"Marie, you don't have to stay there I'm sure that the King doesn't actually expect you to stay there the whole two weeks. He's the King I'm sure he has planes on standby if he wants to go somewhere in a hurry."

"I tried to ask him that but he won't grant the divorce if I leave before the two weeks are up. I'll call you when I can but the time difference makes it hard to tell when it's okay to call. You'll explain to mom for me?" she asked sitting back.

"I'll let her know, call me same time tomorrow Marie. I want to know what's going on over there. I'm sorry we weren't honest with you but I honestly thought it was for the best," She could tell he was at a loss for what to do.

"I can't promise to call you tomorrow they're having a ball and Logan's sister, the Princess, is taking me to get my hair done in the morning. I'll call you on Sunday maybe a little later there it's just turned twelve here I'll try to call you at around five here." She answered him hoping against hope that he doesn't panic between now and then.

"I better here from you Marie. Mom's going to panic when I tell her what's going on try and call her later please. I love you, Marie," he finished.

"I love you, too Scott," she finished before hanging up. She set the phone down on the coffee table before lying down on the lounger and curling into a ball. Scott had lied to her for the past six years, suddenly her mind was overwhelmed by thoughts of what could have been. If her brother had been honest she would have likely come back to El Mecca with Logan and started a life with him. They might have children by now, she would be involved in charity that could help his country. She stood up determined not to waste any more time of her visit here sulking. She called for the maid who'd been cleaning the breakfast trays up an hour before, "Will you please get me a meeting with the king as soon as possible?"


End file.
